


The Chain

by MrProphet



Series: Mythic Moments [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Chain

The cord bites deep, chafing like no mortal chain could do. This silken bond cuts my flesh like a wire. Long ago it sliced into my skin; immortal flesh of my father, healing as I slept, sealed the cord into my flesh.

Each day I wake; I howl and rage to be free and the cord bites deep, draws blood. Each night it heals deeper into my flesh.

One night I realise it has bitten through my bones and that it is cutting its way out of my flesh again.

The bonds will never break, but I will be free, and when the last inch of my flesh and hide parts under the cruel edge of Gleipnir, then let the world beware.


End file.
